callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Strike
Strike is a large map from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in the Resurgence Pack DLC with a few key positions on it. "Taliban Avenue" and "Al-Qaeda road", the two main intersecting streets (in the middle of the map creating a "T", below the marketplace) is where most choke points for snipers and Assault classes are located. The apartment block to the south provides sniper points covering nearly the entire map. But beware of the Al-Jazeera towers to the West, they provide a blind corner for rushers. There are long lines of view, and most fighting occurs building-to-building across the streets. People tend to enjoy this map most with Team Deathmatch or Headquarters settings. Desert Camouflage is often preferred. Tips *Sniping does actually work on this map, but you have to have a position with a long sight line. *Sniping is very effective in the apartment at the top right corner of the map, on account of the overview of the intersections, good cover, and the exits can be covered by claymores. The use of claymores can also get you kills if positioned properly. The corners are sharp, so no one sees them. *There is usually some sniper or enemy with an M16 in the building with two floors with a boarded up window, the one visible from the statue area. *This map is ideal for completing the "Flawless" Challenge. Using Create a Class, choose a build that includes the UAV Jammer and Dead Silence perks, a silenced weapon, and possibly claymores. As an OpFor player, immediately run backwards into the yard full of broken cars. There is a small building that you can hide behind throughout the match. Since there is rarely any combat in this area, you can simply wait here until the match ends without much fear of being found. *It is possible on Domination to hide in the far back corner on the bottom floor of the building closest to flag C and take it without being spotted/attacked. It has been stated by Robert Bowling that this will not be possible in the "Modern Warfare 2" version of the map. *The walled in area near the Marine spawn can be used to snipe and secretly kill someone in the building across the street. Good guns to use on this map include: *M16 *Barrett .50cal *G3 *MP5 *M249 SAW *M4 Carbine *Skorpion *M14 *AK-74u *Dragunov *M60E4 Trivia *The building that is near Flag C is similar to the one found in Crossfire near Flag B, but it has 2 extra rooms on the top floor. *This map may possibly be set in Iraq, as the large statue slightly resembles the statue of Saddam Hussein in Firdos Square, which could possibly be where this map is supposed to be located. *There is a jeep on the loading screen that doesn't appear on the map. *''Strike'' is a confirmed map in the second map pack for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *On one of the walls it says "US go home", referring to the Opfor telling the Marines to leave. Gallery File:Strike2.jpg|Strike, as it appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Resurgence Pack File:Strike.jpg|A bird eye's view of Strike. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Resurgence Pack